


Touching Across a Distance

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Non-Canon Relationship, Phone Sex, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy is away fighting the baddies while an injured Myers was left behind to worry. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Across a Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a kink meme and posted on my Livejournal on February 21, 2011.

“I thought you were going to call me hours ago?” was how John decided to answer the phone as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes. 

Hellboy hated when John was mad. It always made John nag him more. He sighed into the phone. “Yeah well the mission took a bit longer than I thought. And before you ask, yes, we’re all okay. Only one agent was killed. I actually think that’s a record for us.”

“When you say okay,” John prompted.

“I mean I’m in a lot better shape then you still. How’s the leg doing, by the way?” Hellboy asked.

It was John’s turn to sigh into the phone. “It’s better, I guess. The cast is kinda starting to itch though.”

“I heard you can use a fork to get under the cast and scratch.” Hellboy suggested.

“A fork? HB, that’s just silly. Besides, I’d look even more ridiculous then.” John mentally decided to get a hold of a fork. “It’s bad enough that I broke my leg, I don’t need more of a reason to be made fun of.”

“Coming out of a fight with a troll from the second level of hell with just a broken leg is nothing to be made fun about. That’s more of a bragging rights kind of thing.” Hellboy complimented in his own, odd way. “Besides, there are so many better reasons to make fun of you. Like your hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” John frowned as he self consciously ran his hand through his hair. “I thought you liked my hair.” 

“Boyscout, I can practically hear you frown. Come on, I meant it as a joke.” Hellboy assured.

“Well, it wasn’t funny, Hellboy.” John argued. “I like my hairstyle.”

“The style’s lame, Myers.” Hellboy pointed out. “It’s like your mom still makes you go to the barber and gets final say on your hair.”

“Did you just call me to piss me off or to reassure me of how the mission went?” John snapped angrily.

“I already told you the mission went well. Abe’s writing up the reports since he’s here and you’re not so you can read that later.” Hellboy informed. 

John sighed again. “Fine, I guess I’ll just wait for the oncoming heart attack then when I read about whatever reckless stunt you pulled off.”

“Please, Myers, if I had done something extremely dangerous I’d be tellin’ you all about how awesome I was while doing it. I promise that this mission was boring and run of the mill. It would have been right up your alley, actually.” Hellboy teased.

“If I didn’t miss you so much I’d hang up. I don’t even know why I answered the phone at two in the morning since I knew you’d just give me trouble.” John admitted.

“What are you talkin’ about? It’s only midnight; we managed to finish up early and, oh right, the time difference. Oops,” Hellboy sounded sheepish.

“Yeah, oops.” John rolled his eyes even though Hellboy couldn’t see him.

There was a pause over the line before Hellboy spoke again. “So you’re in bed right now?” Hellboy asked, his voice practically dripping with the smirk on his face.

“Yes?” John answered hesitantly. “Why? What are you planning?”

“So you’re alone in your bed right now with only your boxers on?” Hellboy questioned.

“No,” John replied, “I have sleepwear pants on. I only sleep in boxers when I’m sleeping next to a furnace.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet, Boyscout. I didn’t realize I was so special to you.” Hellboy’s deep chuckle was heard over the phone. “So how much do you wish that this furnace was next to you right now?”

John blushed slightly with his admittance, “A lot. It has been five days.”

“You just can’t get enough of me, huh?” Hellboy asked.

“Don’t stroke your ego too much now.” John commented dryly.

“I’d rather be stroking your cock,” Hellboy purred.

“Hellboy!” John gasped, startled at his boyfriend’s cruder than normal language. “Watch what you say around people.”

“I’m not around anyone, Myers. I’m all alone too.” Hellboy explained.

“Oh,” John fiddled with his sheets until realization struck him. “Oh, you want to have phonesex?”

Hellboy chuckled again, “You’re always telling me how sexy my voice is.”

“I really do feed that giant ego of yours too much.” John leaned back in his bed. “So, uh, how do we do this?”

“I’m going to tell you what to do, and you’re going to do it.” Hellboy enlightened.

John shifted slightly as he looked around his empty room. “I don’t know about this, HB.”

“You’ll love it,” Hellboy enticed. “Now just lean back against your headboard, relax, pretend that it’s me you’re leaning against. I’m just whispering in your ear as I hold you.”

John closed his eyes in order to better pretend what Hellboy was telling him. “Okay, now what?”

“That doesn’t sound like you’re relaxed, Myers. But I guess it does take a lot to get you in the right relaxed mood. Normally I have to touch you in just the right places, like the way I nibble on your ear or how my tail rubs against your pants. I want you to rub against yourself right now. Pretend it’s my tail.” Hellboy suggested.

John shifted more and removed the sheets from his lap as he rubbed his hand over his clothed groin. He groaned slightly at the feeling as he rubbed against his awoken penis.

“That’s it John, now you’re feeling relaxed. But I bet you’d be even more relaxed if my tail slipped under your boxers and wrapped around your cock.” Hellboy instructed.

John’s hand moved liked Hellboy’s tail would and snaked its way under his waistband to curl around his erection. “Give it a good few pumps for me, babe, but make them slow, we’re just getting started after all.” Hellboy’s voice was rougher than normal, indicating his own arousal.

“Oh, Hellboy,” John moaned into the phone as he slowly pumped himself from the base to the top.

“Rub the head, John. Use only your thumb, remember, my tail’s not that big.” Hellboy directed. John did as he was told and grunted into the phone. “Still got your boxers and pants on?”

“Ye-yeah,” John confirmed.

“Take them off for me, John.” Hellboy coached. John shuffled out of his pants and boxers, letting them drape around his knees since he didn’t want to bother with trying to get his pants over the cast on his left leg. “Now touch yourself again. One hand stroking your cock and then I want you to start fingering yourself.” 

“I only have one hand free.” John informed.

“Put me on speaker then,” Hellboy insisted. He waited a heartbeat while John followed his orders before he once again told John to stroke and finger himself. “That’s it, John, work your finger deeper and deeper into yourself until it’s all the way in there. Now crook it on your sweet spot.” John moaned as he hit his target. “That’s it, do that again and keep on stroking yourself. Faster, Myers, now start adding a second finger.”

“Hellboy,” John moaned again as he speeded up his hand and began to wiggle the tip of his second finger into himself.

“You’re so beautiful, John. Start pumping your fingers, slowly at first, I’ll let you know when you can go faster.” Hellboy told John as the liaison continued to follow his given instructions, pumping his fingers achingly slow up and inside himself. 

“Hellboy, please,” John pleaded.

“I love it when you beg for me.” Hellboy sounded smug. “Alright, John, spread your legs a little wider and you can start going a faster.” John eagerly did so, spreading his legs as wide as possible with his pants still wrapped around his knees. “You make such pretty noises,” Hellboy praised over the phone.

“Hellboy,” John leaned his head back against the headboard, pretending that it was Hellboy’s strong, sturdy shoulders as his hand picked up speed. His fingers pumped in and out of himself as he gripped his cock a little tighter and stroked himself to the speed of his other fingers entering him. “I’m so close.”

“I know you are, Myers, keep going. Go harder; go faster, I’m right there with you. So close, so damn close, keep making those noises.” Hellboy ordered. John grunted and gasped as he moved his hands faster and hit his sweet spot harder. “Yeah, that’s it, so good.” 

John only now seemed to realize that Hellboy was getting off as well and he gasped one last time as the realization struck him, his cock sputtering in release all over his hand. John slumped back as he panted and tried to collect his breath.

“You still with me, Boyscout?” Hellboy’s voice drifted throughout the room.

“Yeah,” John smiled as he looked down at his spent body. “I have to go through the trouble of cleaning myself up now though since you’re not here.” 

Hellboy chuckled. “Sorry to be such an inconvenience. Next time I just won’t get you off unless I’m physically around.”

“I like it better when you’re actually here with me, but that was kinda hot.” John admitted as he pulled his boxers on and his pants up slightly, careful not to get them messy from his cum. He grabbed the phone and switched off the speaker option as he hopped to the bathroom.

“Be careful, Boyscout, I don’t want you hurting yourself more. Just wipe it off on your sheets like I do.” Hellboy suggested.

“That’s gross, HB.” John scolded as he managed to make it to the sink and turn the faucet. He grabbed at some toilet paper and made quick work of scrubbing himself clean. Tossing the used toilet paper into the toilet, he flushed away the evidence and then jumped back to bed. “There, I’m safely off of my feet now.”

“Foot, Myers, I could hear you just bouncing up and down on your only good leg. I think you might have woken up some new demons in hell with how loud you jump about.” Hellboy joked.

“Ha ha,” John rolled his eyes and got back underneath the covers. “Will you be heading home soon then?” John asked.

“Yeah, we should be hitting the road once the guys are done cleaning up my mess.” Hellboy commented.

“What mess?” John was suddenly more concerned.

“Nothing more than the usual messes I manage to leave behind me. Seriously, Boyscout, calm down; it’s not like you can do anything to help anyways.” Hellboy reiterated. 

“I can’t help but worry.” John yawned, mumbling the last word.

“I know, but you need to stop worrying for now and get some shut eye.” Hellboy suggested. “You’re probably gonna be getting up in another couple of hours.”

“Yeah,” John mumbled into the receiver. “But I don’t know if I’ll be able to fall back asleep. It’s been hard sleeping these past few days.”

“Your leg bothering you?” Hellboy questioned.

“No, the emptiness of my bed is bothering me. Actually, the fact that I’m even in my bed has been bothering me.” John smiled. “I’m just so used to sleeping with you now.” 

“You’re spoiled.” Hellboy chuckled softly.

“And you’re full of yourself.” John countered.

“Alright well get some sleep tonight because when I get back I’m going to fill you with me.” Hellboy promised.

“That was awful, HB.” John laughed despite himself. He blamed it on the hour of the night.

“Yeah, but it still got you to laugh.” Hellboy pointed out. “Now go to sleep, Myers. I’ll be back in the fifteen hours it takes to drive back there.”

“Okay, goodnight, Hellboy. I’m glad you’re okay.” John turned off the light by his bed.

“Right, night, Myers.” Hellboy responded.

As per usual, John had to actually hang up first. Hellboy never liked being the first one to end their calls. Setting the phone back on his bedside table, John repositioned himself in his bed and closed his eyes, imagining that Hellboy was safely in bed next to him, but without the snoring. It was a nice thought to fall asleep to.


End file.
